It's been awhile
by Honbox122
Summary: It had been awhile since the fall of Beacon Academy. Awhile since they cruelly took her dreams from her right when they were getting into reach. Now she worked as a hitman, but what if she changed
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi guys thanks for reading a new story. If you hadn't realised already my other story, A peculiar friendship, is dead. I lost all drive with that story, so I'm placing it on permanent hiatus. If anyone is interested in taking it over just drop me a PM and it's yours. Anyway, that all I had to say for now. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

It had been awhile since the fall of Beacon Academy. Awhile since they cruelly took her dreams from her right when they were getting into reach. Dreams full of joy and happiness that had been snatched away; by him. Who was he? She didn't know and to be honest, she didn't particularly care anymore. Why? Because she had a new life now. Her new life wouldn't be for everyone, but it suited her just fine. It was a simple life: wait for a target, watch the target then if ordered kill them. Doing these three things was what she did all day every day until the job stopped. But that wouldn't happen for a long time, or at least that's what her current employer, only known to her as 'N', said.

This brings us to the present day. Our beloved (hopefully) Chloris was laying, watching her target through the scope of her sniper rifle, One Shot. This job had been going on for months now, but she still hadn't been told to fire. It probably would be a bad idea to fire down upon her target even if permission was given. You see as her current occupation was that of a mercenary/ hitman you'd be correct in thinking that she had been hired by less than reputable people to do less than reputable things. This certainly explains why Chloris' crosshairs were lined up with one Ruby Rose's head. Ruby herself was none the wiser, sitting huddled together with the rest of Team RNJR under a thin sheet of tarpaulin, trying desperately to stay dry.

Chloris, however, was soaked to the skin lying prone atop an outcropping which loomed over Team RNJR's campsite. Her dark green cloak hung over her like a heavy blanket whilst the rim of her Boonie hat dropped down into view of her stunning blue eyes. Her green camouflage trousers clung to her legs just as her olive T-shirt did to her chest. There was definitely water in her combat boots and inside her webbing pockets, but she didn't care. She was in her element and used to it by now. Besides, if the rain did keep up then her targets wouldn't be moving anywhere soon.

Checking her watch she saw it was already nearing 9PM. Team RNJR generally set up camp for the night at that time, so it was time to set up her own campsite. First, she needed to pull her equipment out from her rucksack and set it up. Her small bivvy was easily constructed using the two trees on the edge of her sniper nest as places to rope it to and then pegging it down to form a wedge shape, her bivvy was complete. Next, she laid out her roll mat and sleeping bag under it before removing her weapons and cloak for the night. Starting a fire in this weather would be impossible, so instead she decides to eat a biscuit with a little fruit jam instead of eating an MRE cold. Finishing her dinner Chloris checked the time again. It had been five minutes since her last check. She slid under her bivvy and into her sleeping bag, stopping to remove her wet clothing.

Stowing away her wet clothing in her rucksack she withdrew her Scroll. N would want to know what happened during the day, so they would be expecting an update soon. Chloris set about typing her one. It was on the short side considering the fact it had rained since 12 and Team RNJR hadn't moved since then because of that fact. Chloris didn't wait for a reply before withdrawing a whetstone from her rucksack and her katana. Drawing it, she prepared for the terrible rasping sound that was about to come. Moving the whetstone down the blade in slow movements to try to achieve the greatest sharpness was not an easy skill to master, but Chloris had mastered it neither the less. Feeling curious Chloris picked up her sniper rifle before looking down at Team RNJR's camp. The pink one was snoring loudly whilst the blond one looked ready to push her out into the rain. The black one was meditating and Ruby was sharpening her scythe. Having satisfied her curiosity Chloris put her sniper rifle back down before picking up her blade and the whetstone and carrying on from where she left off. A couple of minutes after starting she stopped again content in the knowledge that the blade was sharp she sheathed it again. Now drawing her pistol, One Kill, she pulled the slide back to test the action and to see whether it needed any maintenance. Seeing no dirt or damage on the inside Chloris put it back inside its holster. Pulling her sniper rifle inside her sleeping bag laying down and closing her eyes Chloris went to sleep.

And then the dreams started...


	2. Chapter 2

This dream started differently to all the other. She stood alone in a dark room. Rain pelted down upon a thin piece of glass that separated her from the outside world. Suddenly a streak of lighting came thundering down towards Remnant. The bright flash gave her some light to see the colour of the walls. She regretted looking at them because words were scrawled all over them in dark, red liquid. Words that recounted her deepest, darkest deeds.

Suddenly, the scene changed to that of a long brightly lit corridor. In the centre stood a wash basin. Looking to her hands, Chloris saw they ran thick with blood. An absence of pain told her that it was not her own and a thought in the back of her brain told her she must clean them. Approaching the wash basin and switching on the tap she began to clean and clean and clean. She continued long after her brain told her that there was no more blood upon her hands. She continued because all she saw upon her hands was red. After what seemed like an age she was left with clean hands, but for one spot in the centre of her right hand. "Out damn spot, Out!" She yelled, but it would not go. The scene changed again.

This time she was back in her sniper's nest, looking down on her prey, yet something was off. There was only three of them. Chloris could see the blue one, the green one and the pink one, but where was Ruby? Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. Spinning onto her feet whilst drawing her pistol, Chloris activated her semblance and vanished from sight praying she hadn't been spotted. Standing behind her with her scythe drawn and fully extended stood Ruby. "Come on out, I won't hurt you," Ruby said in her soft sweet voice. Chloris deactivated her semblance, reappearing for Ruby to see in a kneeling position, her pistol up and trained on the trespassers head. This didn't seem to faze Ruby who instead of bringing her scythe to bear (like most people) simply put it away. "Why were you watching my friends?" Ruby asked. Chloris remained silent still glaring down her pistol sights with her brilliant blue eyes, thinking that if the reaper so much as looked as thought she was going to draw her weapon again she would put two rounds in her chest. "Not much of a talker, are you?" Ruby stated, "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Chloris Tawny" Chloris said finally breaking her silence.

"Chloris? That's a pretty name. Well I'm Ruby" said Ruby "Now will you tell my why you were watching my friends?"

"I was ordered too."

"Ordered? By who"

"I don't know"

"Well, that's okay. Do you want to join us on our trip to Mistral?" Ruby asked.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Ruby asked clearly disappointed.

"Orders," Chloris said simply.

"Do you always follow orders?"

"When they mean I get paid then yes."

"What are they."

"Classified."

"Come on, you can trust me not to tell anyone," Ruby said. Fixing her face in an adorable pout. This made Chloris cave instantly.

"Ok fine, but you may not like what you hear."

"Yay!" Shouted Ruby in glee. That mood won't last long, thought Chloris. "My current orders are to follow your team around and if I got the order; to kill all of you." This revelation put a severe dampener on Ruby's mood. She looked as though she were a kicked puppy thrown out into the cold by an unloving and uncaring owner. "For one I have yet to be given that second order and you wanted to know anyway."

"So, you're a hitman?" Ruby asked slowly.

"Hitwomen and for your information, I never asked for this. I wanted to be a hunter too, but beacon fell before I got the chance." Chloris said coldly.

"So why can't you just abandon your orders and come with us, we could use someone with your skills?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Because I'm being paid a lot of money to see this through."

"Money isn't everything Chloris," Ruby said fading into darkness with the rest of the dream.

Chloris woke with a start. It was still dark but the smudge of orange in the east told her that wouldn't last. Thankfully the rain had stopped during the night. Chloris carefully climbed out of her sleeping bag and dressing as quick as she could. After stowing her sleeping bag and retrieving another biscuit and jam pack from her rucksack, Chloris sat down to eat breakfast. Looking into the east to watch the beautiful sunrise Chloris reflected on her dream, more specifically her talk with dream Ruby and her parting words. "Money isn't everything." she'd said, but what did Ruby mean by that. She'd need to think on her words. With her biscuit finished and the sun fully risen Chloris set about deconstructing her bivvy stowing it back in her rucksack before finally reattaching her weapons and cloak. Most of her clothing was dry after her night's sleep, so that was something to celebrate about. Lying back down on the wet grass destroyed those celebrations before they could really take hold. Ah well doesn't really matter, thought Chloris as she got comfortable before she brought her rifle down to bear on her unsuspecting prey. She counted the number of sleeping heads she could see. There was the blond scraggly one, there was the energetic ginger one and there was the stoic black haired one, but where was Ruby? Suddenly there was a twig snap behind her causing Chloris to jump to her feet activate her semblance and draw her pistol. This is just like my dream thought Chloris to herself. Sure enough stood behind her was Ruby with her weapon out.

 **A.N. And that this where I shall leave this for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this so far and I'm hoping you're looking forward to what comes next as I am. Anyway goodbye for now and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
